Los dos diamantes de mi vida
by Ginanekokawaiibrony
Summary: Gingka, siempre a savido, que es hijo unico, y cuando nacio su madre murio..pero ahora, Ryo les contara la verdad..


Los dos diamantes de mi vida.  
Todos conocemos a Gingka Hagane, y a Sora Akatsuki -si no es asi, sal de aqui ahora y averigua quienes son, luego vuelbe- ¿sabian ustedes, que entre ellos..hay conexion?

Hace unos años una mujer castaña y rubia a la vez,llamada Mitsuki Akatsuki, estaba casada con un hombre pelirrojo de ojos dorados, Ryo Hagane, ellos se conocieron en la preparatoria, se casaron al terminar la universidad y vivieron en la aldea de Koma,luego de un año tuvieron un pequeño, igual al padre, era su viva imagen..pelirrojo, tes blanca, y ojos dorados, muy saludable, al que llamaron Gingka..Un año despues, nacio su hermano, Sora, igual a la madre, su mismo cabello,ojos y color de tes, cuando el tenia un año, y Gingka cumpliria dos años, fueron a una cabaña, muy lejos, de la aldea de Koma, a la sexta noche, unos hombres fueron a atacarlos, Ryo tomoa Gingka y corrio lo mas que pudo hasta llegar a la aldea de Koma, Mistuki tomo a Sora, y corrio en la direccion contraria..cuando Ryo llego, y no encontro a su esposa, ni su otro hijo, se espanto, llamo a la policia, la buscaron por dos una semana, y el cuarto dia..Le dieron la orrible noticia a Ryo, habian encontrado a Mitsuki muerta, y Sora no estava, lo habian dado por muerto..  
Ryo, decidio jamas contarle de esto a Gingka..  
Pasaron los años, y Sora habia vivido cuidado por un hombre que lo cuido, hasta que lo asecinaron y el hullo, y vivio en la ciudad que todos conocemos, ya saben, donde viven Yui, y su hermano, y los demas niños...  
Antes de comenzar el campeonato mundial, cuando estavan despidiendo a GanGan Galaxi en el aeropuerto,Sora, no podia dejar que Gina se fuera sin despedirse de ella, y ahi fuue cuando Ryo vio a Sora, no pudo evitar no hablar con el..  
-Diculpa, ¿como, como dijiste que te llamabas?  
-Sora señor,Sora Akatsuki..mucho gusto- le ofrece la mano- y usted es Ryo, el padre de Gingka ¿verdad?  
Y ahi fue cuando Ryo no pudo evitarlo, y con lagrimas en su cara lo abrazo..  
-¿le sucede algo?  
-Papá..¿estas bien?  
-si-dijo Ryo, limpiandose las lagrimas- ahora si,hijo..  
-a vale..  
-le hablava a Sora  
-¿pe-pe-perdon? yo creo que usted me confunde señor Ryo..  
-¿seguro estas bien papá?  
-si, ahora que encontre a tu hermano, lo estoy..  
-Papá ¿¡De que hablas!?  
-Gingka, ¿recuerdas..que siempre me preguntaste tu otro apellido?  
-si..pero..papá  
-pues es..Akatsuki, ambos son, Gingka Hagane Akatsuki, y Sora Hagane Akatsuki...  
-que..papá, ¿no habras bebido?  
-miren, se los puedo demostrar..-de su camisa, saco una foto, donde aparecian los hermanos,Ryo y la madre..  
-¿ese pequeño soy yo, y esa es..mi mamá? -dijo para comenzar a llorar, a lo que Gina fue a verlo-¿estas bien? ¿que paso Gingka?  
-ella es mi mamá..papá, ¿porque no me lo dijiste antes?-dijo Gingka casi llorando-no queria que sufrieras mi pequeño..¿me perdonas-el pequeño pelirrojo se limpio las lagrimas, y lo abrazo, mientras Sora le explicaba a Gina que habia sucedido-claro que te perdono..papá..  
-entonces Ryo es tu padre..nya~!, que impresion Sora, me alegro por ti, quiere decir que.. ¡Gingka es tu hermano!  
-lo se- dijo limpandose las lagrimas-¿estas bien cariño?  
-si corazon, solo..algo asombrado e..impactado..  
-Sora..-le dijo Ryo, para llamarlo a que fuera a abrazarlo tambien,luego Sora vio a Gina-anda..ve con tu padre-dijo limpiandose unas pequeñas lagrimas..y Sora lo vio un instante-pa..papá..  
-hijo..-y corrio a abrazarlo-¡Papá! -los tres estavan abrazados, y por un segundo, vio a una mujer rubia y castaña a la ves, abrazada a ellos tambien, se paso las manos por los ojos , y ya no la vio al abrir los ojos otra ves..-que raro..  
-bueno papá,Sora, ya devemos irnos..  
-pero antes, quiero guardar este momento-dijo Gina y saco su camara-ven tu tambien Gina-le dijo Sora, Gina llamo a Madoka e Hikaru, Madoka para que este con su novio Gingka en la foto, e Hikaru para que tome la foto..  
-listo..-dijo la peli azul..  
Luego se despidieron, subieron al avion y se fueron...  
Pasaban los años y Ryo podia ver como sus dos hijos crecian, y asistio a la boda de Madoka y Gina, entregando a Madoka en la suya..-aunque para que decir que en la boda de Sora y Gina, casi hubo una masacre entre las dos familias- cada pareja tuvo dos niños, Gingka y Madoka, tuvieron dos niñas, Hoshi y Rin, Sora y Gina,un niño y una niña, Daniel y Mitsuki..los cuatro primos, crecieron con todo el cariño que se les puede dar, de sus padres,tios y sus abuelos, los hijos de Madoka y Gingka, mas cariño de Ryo, y lo de Gina y Sora, tanto cariño de Ryo como de Doji..  
Fin..  
Y vivieeron felices para siempre, como sea..eso es todo..de hace tiempo, que tenia esa idea, hace tanto que ya ni me acuerdo, los siguientes fics seran..  
-Un Nya~ para si, dos para no y tres para "te amo".  
-Un accidente navideño.  
-El juego del amor.  
-¿coincidencia o destino?  
-marque dos para ascesina..  
Eso es todo, me despidooo con esta frase  
"La unión de la familia no se mide por el número de miembros, sino por la unión que hay en ellos."


End file.
